With the increasing use of technology, applications, such as software applications have replaced tedious human labor in almost all avenues. For example, applications are developed and implemented for carrying out monetary transactions, accounting, travel booking, hotel management, cab management, and for other such purposes.
Generally, before launching applications for their use, the applications are tested for functionality, bugs, and glitches, in order to determine whether the applications meet required goals or not. Goals and objectives of an application may be realized by defining requirements associated with the application. The requirements of an application usually describe various functionalities of the application. On the basis of the requirements, the application is designed and developed.